Tenacious
by PreventPersuadePervert
Summary: Sirius tries to be like his friend Remus Lupin. Slash.


Title: Tenacious

Summary: Sirius tries to be like his friend Remus Lupin. Slash.

Rating: T.

Warnings: Slash.

Notes: It was a drabble that came to me.

* * *

It was a humid, utterly uncomfortable afternoon. It was early in the school year, and although the leaves were fading from vivid green to autumn orange, the air stayed heavy with moisture. Not too many students were yet worried about school and exams, but Remus Lupin always found the first days of school to be exciting. The very smell of his new books was enough to give his skin goosebumps. There wasn't much homework yet, but he had dragged himself out onto the grounds with his bag in tow, weighted with parchment.

He had chosen to make this studious trip alone, but Sirius was sitting beneath his favorite oak tree.

"Padfoot!" Remus yelled across the tiny hilltop. Sirius's head shot up from the tall grass like a gopher. He sniffed the air, much like his canine counterpart would do.

Sirius smiled once he spied Remus, but didn't bother getting up.

"Why aren't you with Prongs?" he asked, settling himself down onto the soft ground.

Sirius shrugged. "I dunno. Seemed like a good place to walk without him,"

They surveyed the lake together. All seemed still against the shiny, glossy black water. Even on such a clear day you could never see what lay beneath the depths.

"He's different this year," Sirius grumbled. He picked up a smooth, flat rock and hurled it over the lake. It landed in a bunch of reeds with a plop.

"He's growing up is all," Remus rolled his eyes. "Something _you_ should try out,"

Sirius made a face and pushed the blond teen over. His disgusted expression increased when he saw that Remus was reading their new Herbology textbook.

"Who reads their textbook like that? Like it's **so** interesting," an appalled Sirius commented, prodding the large green book with his index finger.

Remus, who had been already scribbling down a note, chuckled.

"There is nothing wrong with being tenacious,"

They were both quiet, Remus had merely thought Sirius had gotten bored of him and lulled into a sleep. When he finally decided to look up from his note taking, he saw that his friend was staring at him. It was, in a way, delightful because Remus always felt irritated that James would never leave them alone together. Like he wasn't equal to their duo. Another reason it was pleasing was because Sirius had an amazing pair of steel gray eyes that shone silver in sunlight. However, it was with a stupid expression that Sirius looked at Remus. And that was severely disappointing.

"Why are staring at me?" Remus blushed and looked anywhere else.

Sirius smiled and glanced downwards at his new black trainers. "What does tenacious mean?"

"To be tenacious means steadfast, strong-willed. You know," Remus grinned. "To be _seri_ous,"

"Oh, haha clever wolf, I've never ever heard that joke before." Sirius pushed him over again. "Little pouf,"

Remus gasped, pretending to be offended and rolled back over. Only now he sat on top of his friend's knees, pinning him to the grass.

"Get off me Moony, you weigh a million pounds," Sirius struggled, seeming surprised he couldn't move the lighter boy.

"You know I barely weigh a pound over one thirty," For emphasis that he had won, Remus ground his thighs against the other's calves, increasing the hold.

Sirius sighed and laid back, placing his hands beneath his head. He was on a mission to grow his hair out in a really annoying fashion before graduation. It was already past his neck.

"And now you're rubbing yourself off on me! See I told you, you _are_ a little pouf,"

"I am not!" Remus said loudly, punching Sirius hard in the hips.

"No, Remus John Lupin! I will NOT take my pants off for you!" Sirius yelled out, making the blond quickly cover his mouth.

"Shush!" he looked around nervously. When he removed his hand, Sirius started laughing.

"No one is around, you twat," he began toying with the fraying ends of Remus's raggedy old sweater. He refused t-shirts, even in the heat. It was so casual looking Sirius could have been doing it absentmindedly. That was until his thumbs shot up, running in soft circles against the bit of skin above Remus's trousers.

This made him gasp, but without any offense.

He pushed away Sirius's hands. He stared into Remus's eyes, a playful search as though he hadn't been doing anything wrong at all.

His palms rolled over Remus's corduroy clad thighs. The tight beige fabric sweated him out and Sirius could feel the sticky perspiration through the rough material. A moment ago Remus had been just happy and in a joking manner. Now he was fear stricken, his heart pounding between his ribcage. Nothing seemed out of place, except that he felt that he could never move himself from this seat.

"Stop," he muttered, and he whispered a please.

So Sirius removed his hands, which had been straddling the other boy's waist.

But they ended up stroking his torso. Without waiting for any objections, Sirius pushed upwards beneath the sweater. Remus was silent, balancing on his waist. His fingers were twisted into the gray-eyed teen's thin t-shirt. He couldn't breathe and his knuckles were fading to white. He said nothing while Sirius's hands fanned out over his bare skin, making it prickle in the stifling humidity.

"Quit it, Padfoot," Remus said softly. His sentence carried thick through the air.

Once again, Sirius stopped. The same smile was still on his face and it matched the one in his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know why you are complaining, I was just trying to be like you!"

He sat up, forcing Remus backwards. But he didn't let his friend stray far, and pulled the willowy blond back between his legs.

Remus was puzzled. "I don't have…even the _slightest _idea what you are blabbering about,"

Sirius laughed. It was amazing against the late-afternoon sky behind his long hair.

"I was being tenacious! And steadfast and strong-willed…which are just words for being stubborn, Moony,"

And with that he leaned forward and pulled Remus into a kiss.

-End.-


End file.
